When printing on a media roll, at some point the printed media portion needs to be separated from the rest of the roll. Media rolls or other media types may be cut by a cutter device that is separate from the printer. Sometimes a cutter device is integrated with or attached to a printer already. Sometimes, a media roll needs to be positioned for cutting after printing a first media portion, and then repositioned for printing a second media portion. Cutting media, including positioning and repositioning, may provide for a substantial delay of the printing process.